


Drift Compatible

by morwenandhercats



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwenandhercats/pseuds/morwenandhercats
Summary: Short piece I typed up after seeing an edit by startofamoment.tumblr.com. Told from Amy's POV and it makes a few assumptions but I just wanted to share. Enjoy.





	Drift Compatible

All Amy can think when she meets Jake Peralta is why would her mentor search far and wide for this moron? He’s too loud in the mess hall. He pisses off everyone in the bunker except Boyle (then again Boyle actually likes Kaiju so that’s tells you all you need to know about him). He’s got no discipline, he just wants to punch space dinosaurs in the face with his giant robot hand. Seriously. That’s a quote. He’s the worst. 

Maybe the Captain will see all this more clearly once he blows through all the potential candidates she’d pulled together. No one is going to be drift compatible with Peralta. Not that she wasn’t vetting all potential candidates fully. Slack on the job? Amy? yeah fucking right. This was the apocalypse.

“Why don’t you just fight him and show the Captain that Jake refuses to be drift compatible?” Rosa states half realist, half snark. “Don’t ask the Captain, just walk onto the mat, take him down and prove that the Jaeger should go to you. You know you want to.” 

Rosa wasn’t egging her on. It was a legitimate plan. Amy knew she’d be drift compatible with anyone. She had several binders on how any team could work if both parties were trained properly. 

And in so in that brief moment of totally insane courage Amy Santiago walks up to Jake Peralta and gives him everything she’s got. She swings the baton around, determined to bring the full force into his dumb face right in the middle of him laughing about something his last opponent had done. 

The clack of wood on wood surprises her. Jake parries. Amy lunges. Jake pulls back and from the look on his face he’s just as shocked about the sudden deadly tango they’re locked in as Amy is. 

When Holt yells “Enough.” Amy already knows. She knows it from the tip of her perfect ponytail to the nose of the shined shoes. Maybe it was something she couldn’t seem to achieve with anyone else but she sure as hell just did with Jake Peralta. The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. 

“Sir, give the Jaeger to me and Jake. We’re drift compatible.” 

Holt pauses on his way out of the room to look from her to Jake to her again.

Jake utters something sounding like “noice” under his breath. 

Amy tries to ignore him. 

“We’re drift compatible.” She whispers again. “You know it. I know it. He knows it. Let us fight.” 

Holt takes a deep breath. “No.” 

Amy doesn’t really understand it but she thinks her heart breaks.


End file.
